The present disclosure is directed to control systems, and more specifically to a proportional integral derivative (PID) evaporator temperature control scheme.
In the automotive field, as well as other fields, compressors are used to control an evaporator temperature and thereby allow for heating and cooling. The evaporator temperature is typically adjusted by changing the compressor speed. In order to ensure that the compressor is operated at the proper speed for a desired evaporator temperature, electrical control systems are used. It is known in the art to use a proportional integral derivative (PID) control scheme on a micro-controller to control these systems. Typically the PID controller will have an input of the current temperature of the evaporator and the current speed of the compressor. The PID controller then attempts to drive the evaporator temperature to a desired temperature by making corresponding adjustments to the compressor speed.
Current control systems determine adjustments to the compressor speed at a set frequency. By way of example, some control algorithms recalculate the needed compressor speed every 8 seconds, or at some desired time interval. Adjusting the compressor speed at a set frequency entails operating the control algorithm at the specific time interval regardless of any change in the actual temperature of the evaporator. Once the evaporator temperature has reached approximately the desired temperature minor fluctuations in temperature can occur with the evaporator temperature remaining within acceptable tolerances. Running the control scheme, and adjusting the compressor speed, consistently at the desired frequency can therefore result in unnecessary adjustments to the compressor speed, and unneeded use of electrical power.